Warriors of the Night
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: AU: Instead of being Warriors of the planets and such, the girls are Warriors of the night. Things happen, secrets are revealed, and myabe a side of romance to spice things up. If only they could blance school and their duties betterADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, if I did then I would also have the power to actually make it happen. Unfortunately, I don't have any magic. Sucks to be me…

~.~

**Warriors of the Night**

** Pandora 'N Jinx**

** Chapter One**

It was quite until the first sets of screams were heard. A figure gracefully weaved through the trees and came into an old abandoned playground. On the ground were two young women and one man. The people that were responsible for this sat on the old wooden round table. Whimpering, three teens were huddled together as one of the culprits, a woman with reddish orange hair pet each of their heads.

"So, what do we do with these three?" the woman asked.

"We will make them our slaves of course." a woman with short black hair scoffed. "Besides, we could always use them for things other than making them do errands."

"You mean…making them kill for us and if we are caught they will take the blame?" the red haired women said. "I like it."

"Well, that makes one of us."

A girl with long brown hair stepped into their view and a few of the people hissed as they got up into a defensive or offensive stance. The girl only smirked as the red haired woman and the black haired woman had the three hostages at gun point.

"Guns? And to think you guys were better than that. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you emptied out the bullets and are only using the guns as a means of a threat."

"Who are you?" growled the black haired woman.

The girl's face was still covered by the shadows and she only sighed and looked up at the moon, her face still hidden.

"That's for me to find out, and you to turn into dust."

Several minutes later, the ground was littered with dust and a breeze came by to sweep it all into the air. The three teens looked at the girl who was examining the three young adults.

"They are alive, only unconscious. There are no injuries besides the one where they were knocked out. I suggest that you call a friend to pick you all up." the girls stood up and brushed her pants legs. "Next time, stay inside. The night is not for humans to be roaming around and about."

Then the girl disappeared as the teens silently did as she told them. They wanted to forget the whole ordeal and wanted to get home as soon as they could.

~.~

"Lita!" a brown haired girl looked up to see her friend, Serena, running towards her.

"Good morning Serena. What brings you to school this early?"

"Well." Serena began, her eyes shining brightly. "You know that guy that I was telling you and the others about?"

"Yes."

"Well, he is coming back from America for a visit."

Lita saw the look in Serena's eyes and smiled for her friend. Inwardly she sighed, if only she could find someone like her friend had. Even though this Darien guy is in college while Serena is only a second year high schooler.

"That's great Serena. Have you told the others?" Lita asked as she and Serena began to walk towards a group of girls talking by the entrance of the school.

"Not yet. I was thinking of telling them later in homeroom. They don't even know I am at school now."

Lita laughed. "You're right. Raye is probably grumbling under her breath about how-"

"About how Serena might have been clumsy one too many times to actually come to school on time, much less early."

Lita and Serena turned around to see a black haired girl with her hands on her hips and a frown on her pretty face. Serena and Lita looked at each other before looking back at Raye.

"Where are the others?" Lita asked.

"Probably coming soon. Anyways, why on earth are you early to school?" Raye rounded on the blonde haired girl who cowered slightly as flames appeared behind Raye as her dark violet eyes had a spark, then a flame in them.

"Serena? Are we late?"

The three girls looked up to find a blue haired girl and a blonde haired girl. The blue haired girl was the one who asked the question while the blonde haired girl grumbled about having her hair messed up.

"Amy! Mina!" Serena exclaimed. Lita saw the excitement go back into her friend's eyes. "I have news!"

After Serena told the other three girls of her news, a bunch of students crowded around the gates to the school. Curious, the five girls walked over to see what was going on. In front of the school was a limo and coming out of it were five guys. Five very good looking guys.

"Wow." the other blonde haired girl, Mina, said. "Who are those hunks?"

"Jadeite…" breathed Raye.

The other girls looked at her. Raye had a shock look in her eyes and her face was paled a bit. But before any of them could question, several teachers came out and ushered the students into the building as the first bell rang, signaling the five minute warning to get to homeroom.

In homeroom, the girls and the other students in that room chatted about the guys.

"So you know Jadeite?" Lita questioned as she looked at the sakura tree by the window.

"Unfortunately, yes." sighed the violet eyed girl.

"Well, I know the black haired guy." Serena spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "He's my boyfriend that I told you girls about."

"You mean the one who went to America for college?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"You mean that black haired guy that we just saw is your boyfriend?" Mina said, then she smiled. "I can't believe you are dating the lead singer of Prince Endymion."

It was silent before the other four girls yelled.

"EH?"

~.~

"Jadeite you okay?" a black haired man asked one of the blondes.

"…"

"Jadeite?"

"…"

"Jadeite?"

No answer once again. The black haired man sighed. He looked at the other three guys that were with him inside the principle's office.

"Dude, you look like you've just seen your dead girlfriend." joked the blonde.

"…" Jadeite finally came to and turned to face the other four. "That's because I did."


End file.
